


Secret Santa

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roleplay, Santa porn, there's something wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave will do anything for Spencer, including role-playing, even if it makes him uncomfortable.  Fluff and porn for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Dave messed up and badly.  He’s admitted it to himself and now he needs to fix it.

Life with Spencer has been good and Dave doesn’t remember being so happy.  People might not immediately understand how good they are together, how their personalities complement each other. They work well together, can talk about anything and everything, challenge each other and laugh easily at each other and at themselves.   

Not to mention the sex is great.  Spencer’s constant reading has advantages and if he reads or hears about something that might be interesting, he shares with Dave.   He’s not as sheltered as he appears and while Dave’s always considered himself pretty worldly, with Spencer, he’s more adventurous than he’s ever been. 

So Dave isn’t sure why he reacted the way he did when Spencer casually mentioned a fantasy.  They were out grocery shopping and Dave said Christmas decorations are out earlier each year.  Spencer picked up a velvety Santa hat and plopped it on Dave’s head, raising an eyebrow and whispering that Dave would make a very sexy Santa and how he’d been such a good boy.  And Dave?  Dave looked at his lover like he’d suggested bringing a goat into their bedroom.   He tried to recover, but Spencer stepped back from him and muttered something that might have been, “Wow, sorry I mentioned it, forget it” and Dave has felt like shit since.  Spencer hasn’t said anything more about it, he was a little distance for a day or two, and anything Christmas related hasn’t been mentioned since.

But Dave can fix this.  It’s not the first time he’s fucked up, ask wife number one.   Or two.  Or three.  Or several other lovers in between and you get the idea.  At least now, he’s got both money and interest in fixing things.     It’s all a matter of timing.  Spencer goes to Georgetown University on Friday nights working towards a degree in infection diseases, and that keeps him in DC and he doesn’t get home until late.

This is their second Christmas together and last year they didn’t decorate, and Dave didn’t think they would this year either.  It makes sense – they don’t know if they’ll even be home for holidays, neither one is particularly into holidays and Mudgie gets very confused by trees that suddenly grow in the house.  But as part of making it up to Spencer, Friday the 21th is the big day and Dave’s going all out.

He gets home and surveys the outside of the house.   Sparkly white lights from end to end, trees wrapped in lights, and lights wrapped in lights.  There’s a chance the house could be mistaken for an airport, but Dave wanted it decorated and it certainly is.  Bright, but tasteful.  At least there’re no reindeer or snowmen globes on the roof.

There’s a giant wreath on the front door, garland in the hallway and in the living room is a giant tree, fully lit and decorated.  And next to the tree is a large chair with ornaments, candy canes and wreaths carved into the back and arms.  Painted with lots of silver and gold and big red leather cushions on the seat and back.   Garish and perfect.

“Oh, Mr. Rossi, great, you’re home!  I have everything set up for you in your bathroom.”

Dave smiles at Jamie, the woman who introduced him to the decorators and who will be doing his costume and make-up.  She obviously thinks that he’s a total lunatic; she had asked about children or grandchildren and seemed a bit confused when he said no, no children for the holiday.  Now she just smiles knowingly and goes back upstairs to the bedroom/bathroom suite.   The Santa costume and belly prosthetic is on the bed and he knows the make-up and hair is waiting for him in the bathroom. 

“Okay, Mr. Rossi,” Jamie chirps, “Go ahead and get started and I’ll do the makeup around the belly area.  You said you wanted everything real, so here we go.  For your someone special.”

Dave nods and starts to strip off his work clothes, ready to fully commit.  He doesn’t do things half-assed and he’s putting his all into this, too.  The fake belly goes a little lower than he thought it would and Jamie gently glues and powders and puts make up almost into his pubic hair.  He pulls up a pair of silky red boxers and the red pants while she works on his chest.  Thankfully, he didn’t need to shave anything below the neck and he runs the electric razor over his face while Jamie finishes up below, with the chest pieces and chest hair.  She sits him down and starts with the latex prosthetics to give him pudgy cheeks and after that, she glues on the beard and mustache.  Eyebrows are waiting as well as a white wig.  She said the entire process will take a little over two hours, but she does make up professionally and that’s what Dave is paying for.   Well, that and the non-disclosure agreement.    They take a break around mid-way for a stretch and quick drink for Dave.  Then Jamie goes back to the eyebrows, which are mostly just make-up and a few individual hairs that she glues in.   The wig is last, except of course the coat and belt.  Jamie helps him with his boots, since it’s hard for him to reach his feet over his new, larger belly.  The traditional hat and gold rimmed glasses finish the outfit.

By the time they’re done and she’s gone, Dave has just enough time to finish getting presents under the tree and down another scotch.  He was going to start a fire, but the costume is hot and he’s nervous anyway.   He sits in his Santa chair, shuts his eyes and tries to relax for a few minutes when he hears Spencer come in through the garage.

“Dave?  You down here?”  Spencer calls from the kitchen and stops to stare at the tree, gasping quietly. 

“Hey, young man, I’m glad you’re home,” Dave says in his best Santa voice.

Spencer stares at him for a few seconds and starts to laugh.  Not giggles or a polite chuckle, but  laughing until he’s on his knees and wiping his eyes.  When he first tries to stand, he ends up laughing again and snorts, which is both flattering and really attractive.  

This isn’t the reaction Dave was going for. “Well, I’m thinking you weren’t a very good boy this year, am I right?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, I’m just a little surprised is all.  I didn’t expect to come home and find Santa in my living room.  And it’s not even Christmas yet,” Spencer is still grinning hugely, but at least he’s no longer laughing.   He slowly approaches Santa Dave, studying him closely.  “You look terrific, Santa.  Pictures don’t do you justice.”

“Thank you, Spencer, I try.  And I was told that you actually _were_ good, so I thought I’d visit you in person.  Are you done laughing?” 

“Yeah, I think so.  I’m sorry, Santa.  So, can I sit on your lap?”  Spencer asks and Dave’s amazed that after the hysterics he actually looks a little turned on, even though that was the idea.

Santa Dave pats his lap.  “Yes, Spencer, come here and tell me what you want for Christmas.”

Spencer comes forward and sits facing Dave, knees on either side of him.  He gently touches his beard, and the pudgy cheeks, studies his eyebrows and runs his fingers through Santa Dave’s hair.  “You really look amazing, Santa.  I was surprised by how nice the outside looks and the tree looks great here and you’re here, too.  It’s a little overwhelming.”  He leans forward and kisses Dave gently.  “I’m sorry I laughed, I was a little freaked out to be honest.  You’re kind of crazy.”

“That makes two of us.”  Dave unbuttons Spencer’s vest and leans forward to kiss him, very aware of his suddenly larger belly in the way.  “I gotta go on a diet.  So tell Santa what you want for Christmas, Spencer.  According to my book, you’ve been very good.”

“Hmm.  I have almost everything I want,” he whispers to Dave, while pulling his tie over his head and unbuttoning his shirt.  “Almost.  Actually Santa, there’s something I want from you.”

Dave pushes Spencer’s shirt off and tugs off his t-shirt, tossing it to the floor, pulling him close for a slow kiss.  “That’s why I’m here.  What do you want?”

Spencer slithers to the floor, kneeling between Dave’s legs.  “You may need to scooch forward a little, Santa.”  He moves the coat aside and unzips the fly acknowledging the silky boxers with a small “hmm.”   Spencer mouths at Santa Dave’s cock through the silk and finally takes him in his mouth.   Dave moans quietly as Spencer bobs his head and hums happily, rubbing a hand up and down Dave’s thighs, and occasionally across his round belly.  After a minute, Spencer slips a hand into his own pants, and Dave watches as he starts slowly moving his hips.  “Umm, Santa?  If there’s something else I want…”

Dave hands over a small package, wrapped in red and gold paper.  “I expected that.  Here, open this and finish getting undressed.”

He steps out of his pants and rips open the package containing a bottle of lube.  “Perfect, Santa.  I wonder what’s in the other boxes.”  Spencer pours some on his fingers and reaches behind him while Dave watches.

Dave stands and smiles.  “Let’s just say you should get some stock in Duracell.”  He can tell what Spencer is doing by the look on his face.  One finger, two and he’s a little rough and impatient, the way he likes it from Dave.   “Be a good boy and lean over the chair here.”

Spencer gets into position, holding the chair arms, ass thrust out towards Dave.  He moves behind Spencer and gives him a smack on the butt before he accepts the bottle of lube Spencer hands back.   “That was for the laughing earlier.”  He strokes some of the lube on himself and enters hard and fast, but with only shallow thrusts as his belly gets in the way.  He pulls Spencer’s butt up a little which helps and he sinks in, getting a low groan from Spencer. 

“Oh fuck, that’s so good,” Spencer moans and reaches back to rub Dave’s leg.  He moves his hips back and spreads his legs farther apart so Dave can get closer. 

“Stroke yourself, Spencer,” Dave tells him.  He’s got Spencer by the hips and can’t actually reach around to touch him.  Spencer grabs the back of the chair with one hand and pulls his cock with the other, getting louder as Dave continues to thrust into him.  

Dave can tell Spencer’s close from his breathing and the way his legs are shaking.  He waits until Spencer comes with a load groan and Dave keeps a grip on his hips and thrusts a few more times before he lets himself go.  Spencer’s legs give out and he ends up on the floor with his head on the chair and Dave behind him leaning on Spencer’s back. 

Dave tosses the glasses aside and finds Spencer’s discarded t-shirt nearby to clean them both up a bit.  “Hey, don’t fall asleep down here.”  He nudges Spencer in the side and slowly gets to his feet, holding out a hand to his still boneless lover to drag him up to bed.

In the bedroom, Spencer unbuttons Dave’s coat and grins at the large belly and chest covered in gray hair.  “That’s amazing, that’s just … wear that to bed?  For round two?”

Dave’s taken off his hat, but hasn’t touched any of the hair yet, knowing that it’ll be a bit of work to remove it all.  “Seriously?  It’s kind of warm.  You really like it, I’m not so fond of the man-boobs, personally.”

Spencer wraps his arms around him, getting as close as he can around the stomach.  “I think you look incredible.  And you did this all for me.”   He kisses down Dave’s neck, pushing his nose into the long, white beard before suddenly pulling back.  “You shaved?  Under there, you shaved?”

Dave shrugs.  “Had to, only way to get the beard on.”

“You shaved for me?  For me?”  Dragging Dave to bed, Spencer drags him under the covers and curls up on Dave’s chest, hand rubbing the round belly.  “This is the most amazing thing that any one has ever done for me.  Can you leave the belly on for a bit?  I know you said it’s warm, but it’s really cute and soft.  Oh, and if you want to leave the beard and wig on until the morning, that’s okay, too.”

Yawning, Dave replies, “Sure, Kitten, might as well. It’s a process to get it all off and I’m about to fall asleep too.  We’ll see what’s still attached in the morning or for round two, whichever comes first.  And there’s no rush tomorrow, the suit isn’t due back until Sunday.”

“Sunday?  You have the suit until Sunday?  Good to know.  We better not be called in this weekend, because we’re going to be busy.”  He rolls over so Dave’s big belly is against his back as Dave kisses his shoulder.   “Thanks, Dave.  I know this was…a little outside your comfort zone.  I love you.”

Dave just kisses him again and mutters, “Anything for you.   Love you, too.” 


End file.
